degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Don't Look Back/@comment-11518636-20150902061341
I actually am trying to go to bed at a reasonable time, tonight.BUT before I do, some of you guys want to know what I did over the weekend because you guys care, so here it is. ENJOY, I have kept you guys waiting long enough.Oh dear god, so this all started on Friday night at my school football game. My best friend from Texas surprised me at the football game. The game ended and we lost by 12 points. I went back to Daniels house, his parents are on a cruise for 3 weeks, and they left that morning, so nobody was home. Don't worry nothing bad happened, also his older brother is watching him, now. So im assuming it was at least 10:00 at night and I told my mom that morning I was going to spend the night at a friends house (And I was actually planning to). Well, I ended up falling asleep on daniels couch, because im always exhausted. I felt him wrap blankets around me and his arms around me as I slept and it felt good and I slept very well for the first time in a long time. That didn't last long though, because at 12:30 his brother walked in and he woke us up in the funniest way. He literally screamed "Aww you guys are so cute,I almost didnt want to ruin Daniels small moment of peace. Yes Daniel I came to watch you a day earlier than I said". Anyway, I did go and sleep over at my friends house. Then Saturday, is whereit gets interesting. So I am actually involved in something important at my school and my best friend/ex bf is too. So this weekend I was at school working on the thing and we were supposed to clean around the school. Anyway we got asked to clean around the art roomand there were water colors and they all spilled on his shirt and he just took his shirt off. I had a marker in my hand so I just drew on his back and by the end of the actual school event everyone had drawn something on him. Then that night my friend from texas came over and she like talked to Daniel on the phone, and since she knew about what had hapened the night before she was so over protective and that was really funny. I believe one of the quotes she said was "Every time your dont watch your hands with Christina, your favorite character dies and im a step closer to causing your death". I wish i could tell you more about the conversation, but its actually really long. Also was my weekend to be honest is really long, this entire post is like a shorter story of it and the rest is boring or TMI. I mean I told my friend this morning so I could get her to shut up about it. She only cared because of the Daniel thing, which was really cute but his brother like killed the moment so quickly. SO yeeah my weekend wasn't that big of a deal. Idk why you guys wanted to know about it so much. I said it would be funny, but only because of Daniel's brother and my friend from texas but its boring so sorry. But now you, know. Im going to bed. Also some of you guys who wanted to know better comment I spent a lot of time typing this up xD. Or else thats the last time I spend time telling you about my day, omg. Goodnight